The great OC
by Deathstreakfanfictions
Summary: What happens when you die in your sleep and wake up in the Naruto world as your video game character from unlimited ninja. Rated T for blood
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto**

My name is Kameron Bryant or at least was but we will get to that later. It was just a normal day for me. I went to school came home did homework, ate, and went to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of forest trees and the sound of bird chirps.

I opened my eyes to see the top of trees. "Da heck!" I yelled. My eyes opened wide.

I jumped in shock of my surroundings. I jumped a little higher than I thought I could. Let's just say if my house was in this area I would be saying I can see my house from here. But that's the case I'm not in my house.

When I fell I landed on both feet and both hands on the ground. (Like when a ninja lands on the ground) I stood up."That's so cool I knew I had ninja in my blood!" I yelled excited. I then covered my mouth with my hand. I was in a unknown forest with unknown things. (Yeah, probably a good idea not to be so loud)

I uncovered my pale white knuckled gloved hands from my mou-… Wait! What! Pale! I looked at my hands to that I was wearing knuckle gloves and my fingers were pale.

I saw that I was wearing something blue. Then I remembered. I ran over to the lake I woke up next to. (That I somehow didn't remember) I looked at my reflection and this is what I saw. ( wiki/Genjutsu_User)

I look like the character off unlimited ninja from .

I **WAS** black! (No offense to white people I just don't like the fact that my race was changed without my consent. Well I was mixed but you get the point.) I'm freaking out. Wait I'm a ninja!

"WooHooo!" I jumped for joy but it was still was a little higher than I wanted to be.

I landed back on the ground. "I got to stop doing this" I muttered to myself. "Hello young one." a voice said behind me. I turned around and pulled out a kunai and got in a stance. Wait! Where did I learn this I mean you don't just pull out a kunai get in a perfect stance on the first try. (well if you can do that kudos)

And I just noticed I had a pouch filled with ninja tools in by back pocket. I turned to see a woman. She had grey skin and soulless black eyes. (Think of a female death…. Don't look it up either some… images pop-up)

"Who are you?" I asked. Well it's a no brainer she's grey wearing a hood and has a scythe. Of course its death well… female death you get the point. "You may call me shinigami." The woman said. 'The Japanese god of death?' I thought

"Where am I?" I asked. "You are in a world full of shinobi." Shinigami said. "Cool." (I would just like to say I'm crazy. Once you explain the situation I might be cool with it.) "You know why I'm here?" I asked hopefully. " I want you to be one of my shinobi." She answered.

"Okay, well if this is the Naruto Universe then we're going to need a village to live in filled with people or um er…. Occupants." I said. "Well then you are my first shinobi then.' She said with a smile.

"The village will be here we are in between the country of fire and the country of wind." She walked or well in her case floated over to me. "I will be your Saisho no Shi no Kage." She said. "I want you to visit the village of hidden leaves and… test their strength if you know what I mean. Be sure to make it look like an accident young one." She continued.

"Wait hold up you want me to fight Konoha shinobi. By myself!" I said scared. "Do not be afraid young one." She said in a calming tone. "I will send others to help you. And they already know the situation." She said. "But I don't know how to fight." I said. I really don't want to fight Konoha.

"Just fight like your character in the game. I will give you 30 minutes to figure out your new abilities and then I will send you on your way." Then she disappeared. "Well" I said to myself.

"Better get started."

In my 30 min work out I did the basics first tree jumping, water walking, and weapon throwing. I also tried another special attacks from the game. I got in position and focused I felt the energy. I slammed my hands to the ground.

**BOOM!**

There was an explosion. I looked up to see a huge fire ball. I just did grand fire ball! I was excited. But how do I switch special abilities. I thought to myself.

I then thought of my favorite attack. Eclipse Damage. I slammed my hand on the ground thinking of the attack. And I looked up to see a tree in pieces.

I then tried the other attacks I unlocked on the game. It seemed I was just about finished. Now to think of perfect combos. I thought to myself

After I got familiar with my abilities I started to think of combos. At first I was worrying about my chakra reserve, but then I remembered I upgraded my power and added chakra jade on the game so I should be fine. I was in the middle of shooting a fireball at a tree then immediately use rockfist.

I suddenly heard a whisp and turned around to see Shinigami behind me. " I see your training has gone well young one." she said. I don't know why but there is something about her voice that I like. Her voice is feminine yet strong and….. Motherly?

"Umm.. Y-yeah it went well." I stuttered. I really like her voice I mean its-. I continued to rant about her voice in my head. And I failed to notice that she left and that two more people have arrived.

One waved his hand in my face. "Umm hello dude?" I snapped out of my dazed and was confused. "Huh what happened? Who are you?" I asked still confused.

"Umm Shinigami said to read this after you get done ranting about how beautiful her voice is." he said. I looked up to realize who he is. He is a ninjutsu user from the game. wiki/Class_-_Ninjutsu_(M) "Names Uchiha Deathstreak by the way." he said holding out his hand.

I shook it and replied. "Why did you say your clan name first?" I asked. "Because Shinigami said too. Its how they say their names here." He said. "Oh yeah forgot naruto is japanese." I said nodding. "Nerds." I heard a mutter from the second one. I saw she was the female taijutsu user from the game. wiki/Class_-_Taijutsu_(F)

"And what is your name?" I asked holding out my hand. " Senju Tali." she said angrily and walked past me. I frowned at the rude gesture.

"Shes kinda rude and mean….. Towards men." Deathstreak said hesitantly. I was angry and scared at the same time. I was always scared of sexist women. One day I just heard the were out there. Then that night I had a nightmare and I was surrounded by them…. I couldn't do anything. Next thing I know I woke up screaming. I never told anyone. (This is not a real fear for me it is just my OC's fear.)

"Wait shes sexist?" I asked in a hushed voice. Deathstreak nodded. "Anyway hand me that letter she wrote." I said. He handed me a piece of paper.

It said:

_Dear CrazedDeath_

_I am flattered that you like my voice but you must pay more attention. Any way onto more important matters. I want you to go north east to the village hidden in the leaves and do what I asked earlier. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you I'm deranking you all to genin. You are going to be their team leader. The others already know._

_Love_

_Shinigami_

I sighed and looked at my new team. I had no experience in leadership. But I was good at strategy games I guess I'm the more active shikamaru then. "Well ya'll ready to go?" I asked

I received a yes and a grunt from a certain someone not saying names here. ( Cough, Cough Tali, Cough.)

"Well lets go east then." I said pulling out a compass I didn't know I had.

Before I can point out a direction Tali was already going east. Deathstreak looked at me and shrugged. He followed right after her. I sighed and followed them. This is going a long week.

**I rewrote the chapters and combined them into one Yay!**


	2. PLEASE READ

**Author: Umm guys well I only had 2 reviews and that was me on 2 different computers…..**

**Tali: Really on 2 different computers?**

**Author: under 2 different names**

**Tali:…**

**Author: Anyway I just want you to review you can just put cool or something. I know I see your views and everything but I don't know if you like it. So plz review. Just put cool or something. You don't even have to have an account. **

**Deathstreak: you just came here to say that…. Really?**

**Author: Don't judge me. Anyway If it is hard to remember to check out updates you can put your email in the review and I will send you an email telling you every week. You don't have to tho so yeah. This is totally not an update. I will probally update by Thursday or Friday on the 25 of April**


	3. Calm before the storm

We've been walking for a while with nothing to talk about. Deathstreak informed me that we can't talk about specific details about our past with anyone. So we were walking and I was thinking to myself. I realized we were walking for 2 days straight nonstop without food or drink. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Umm guys we've been walking for 2 days….. straight." I said. Deathstreak and Tali stopped and stared at me. "I think we are going off of cartoon logic." Deathstreak said. "Cartoon logic?" Tali said confused.

"Cartoon logic is basically is cartoon physics which is a jocular system of laws of physics that supersedes the normal laws, used in animation for humorous effect. Normal physical laws are referential, but cartoon physics are preferential." I told her. She just stared at me. "I quote from google." I deadpanned.

"You quoted all that from google?" Deathstreak asked. "Again cartoon logic, and no I would not be able to quote that in the real world. What do you guys think I am a nerd?" I said. "Yes." Tali blankly said. I sighed.

I pulled an explosive tag out of my pouch and placed it on my forehead. **BOOM!** It exploded. When the dust cleared my face was covered in black soot. Their reactions were different. Deathstreak laughed and Tali just stared at me like I had 2 heads.

I then cut myself on my thumb. (No I am not an emo. I'm just making a point.) It then bulged red and a band aid suddenly was on it. "See this would not happen in the real world. Also I'm getting a nagging feeling telling me to dramatically cry and suck my thumb." I said.

Again they stared at me. "Let's go were wasting day light now that I am aware that we can walk without getting tired I want to try to sleep." I said. "Hey let's try tree jumping!" Deathstreak said enthusiastically. "Okay" I replied.

I jumped to a tree branch then another one, then another one. Soon I was jumping branch to branch at a fast pace. I glanced behind me to see the other two tree jumping right behind me. "Let's go team!" I yelled out.

Time skip no jutsu

We were walking again because Tali got tired. ( I mean she is a taijutsu user how does a genjutsu user out runs a taijutsu user it makes no sense.) Then I felt something. It felt like something more power ful was hiding in the shadows. Then after a few seconds of thinking it hit me. I was sensing chakra!

"Triangle formation back to back!" I barked. Then we were back to back. "Wha…" "shhh." I said interrupting Tali. Then we saw shadows moving. In front of me were three familiar Jounin. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kunrei. "Oh, snap." I muttered to myself.

**Author: well sorry it took so long maybe if you review I'll write more faster *Hint Hint* But for really I'm sorry I got mixed up in studying for finals.**

**Deathstreak: Hi everybody!**

**Author: Umm….. Why are saying hi**

**Deathstreak: So people can see me talking in bold font**

**Author: They can't really see you.**

**Deathstreak: Shut up**

**Author: Before I forget I did get a review from ****Elemental1000**** Shout out to him…. Or her. I don't really know. Anyway see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if i did…. I'll be rich and wouldn't be making this.

Me, Streak and Tali stood there shocked. "Umm guys huddle up." I said. Them looked at me like I was crazy. I nodded my head behind me. Streak complied but it took Tali a while to respond.

"Umm if you guys can wait for a moment." I said to the three jounin in front of me. They looked confused. I just walked to my group and whispered "Streak fight Kunreai, Tali you have asuma. Got it. GO! I jumped and turned and threw a kunai.

**Author: well I had to make it short won't update for a while**

**Tali: gives me more time to do my hair.**

**Streak: well the fic is on cartoon logic so you can't really do your hair.**

**Tali: shut up!**

**Author: lets not fight now I can erase you.**

**Tali and Streak: Yes master.**


	5. Comeback (Not really a chapter)

**Author: Hey guys back from vacation this is supposed to be a response to the 7 reviews I've got so YAY!**

**To Elemental1000: You were the first person to review and you've still held on thank you.**

**To Dragon0905: Thank you for your review and your honesty I'm glad you liked it.**

**To War sage: Just… thanks for the review I guess**

**Question you may be asking: Why are the chapters so short?**

**Answer: have you tried to write a thousand word chapter on paper? easy right well now try to type one. a little harder right? Now try to stay consistant with the typing the writing is easy but I can't find the time to type up a thousand words a day? **

**Really hard. My schedule got so mixed up so mixed up I had to lie to you guys. **

**I never went on a vacation I just couldn't find the time to type any more. That hurts me on the inside. Now I know what your thinking. **_ Oh is he going to stop writing the fic?_

**The answer is no like the great john cena said "Never give up".**

**Well there you have it. 196 words of my thoughts. You know this feels really good to get off my chest.**

**Deathstreak: Awwww group hug!**

***rushing of feet entering the room***

**Author: Can't *gasp* breathe **

**(CrazedDeath walks in the room)**

**Crazed D.: *sigh* This concludes the comeback chapter thingy even though its not really a chapter. **


	6. half of a fight scene

**Author: Well before I start this chapter I would like to tell you that I do not own naruto or my ocs would actually in the show.**

Well me and my team were staring straight into the eyes of …. well eye of Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai.

The next actions we make will decide our fate in this world ….

Keep going

keep going

Keep going

wait for it.

So I cried. ( you try to stare down the white fang and not get nervous) I sat there and cried my anime tears (remember cartoon logic)

" Umm… is he crying?" asked Kakashi. "Yep….. look anime tears." Deathstreak answered. "Oh Ibiki is going to have fun with him." said Kurenai.

And that is when the world stopped. If there is one person that I am scared of besides Orochimaru, Anko, that plant guy, and Tsunade. It has to be Ibiki. And I am not going to Ibiki. **EVER** **IN LIFE.**

I stood up clenching my fist with my head down. (Oh snap anime moment!) " Aw hecks naw!" I yelled. "Them fightin' words." I stood in front of deathstreak and tali. "Come on guys we can take em." I said.

"Woohoo! lets get some!" said Deathstreak excitedly. He then walked up beside me. " Got yo back bro." he said. I nodded and looked over to tali. "You with us?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "Sure what ever." She said as she stood on my left. Good now that the gang is back together now we have to come up with a game plan. "Okay guys game plan tali you know taijutsu so you take Kurenai a-." I stopped. " She's the girl." I deadpanned.

She blushed "I knew that." I shook my head. "Wait new plan!" I exclaimed. I motioned them to huddle up.

While we were huddled I looked over everyones head to make sure Kakashi and them were still their. "Ok we good on the plan?" I asked for confirmation. They nodded.

"Break." I said. We got out of the huddle and got in formation. Tali was in front, Deathstreak was behind her, and I was behind him. "Now!"

With great speed tali leaped in front of them and struck the ground _**Burst Jutsu. **_the ground in front of them. Kakashi and co, were dazed by the sudden attack. Before they can respond DS threw his big shuriken at them then chains suddenly came out of the ground _**Heavenly Chains. **_

( Deals 145% dmg to enemy vanguard and 100% chance to control enemy's for 2 rounds.) As I can see the only ones that weren't affected were Kakashi and Kurenai. I expected as much. Now for my attack. I glowed blue and slammed my hand on the ground. Wolves.

(**Wolves** (Gain at 16000 S. Ability) Deals 120% dmg to enemy assaulters and increases caster´s 100% punch for one round)

Then a giant blue wolf head came out of nowhere and took a big bite. They were then pushed back with a great force. Kurenai was hit with such a force she hit the tree behind her.

"Tali you and DS go for kurenai she may be injured but she's dangerous be careful. I'll take Kakashi alone I got a plan so i'll be fine." I told them. They nodded.

I looked at kakashi he was slowly getting up. I pulled out a kunai. (And no I will not kill one of my favorite characters.) "You kids are better than I thought, was that your plan to demobilize and cripple us?" he asked fiddling with his headband.

I said nothing I didn't want to let him know how scared I was. He took out a kunai. "Well lets get this over with." he said.

I took a stance.

**Author: well there is another chapter dueces. made it a little longer.**


	7. Fight night

**Author: Hello viewers I currently have as I am writing 1,146 viewers never thought I would have that much I thought I would at least stick in the hundreds. So thank you viewers that have stuck with me and thank you new viewers for giving me a chance and all I ask is to bear with me. Kay? Now here is the new story.**

After I sent DS and Tali to go finish off Kurenai … Wait I didn't tell them not to kill her. I face palmed. "DS is a fan of the show he'll figure it out." I said dismissing the thought.

I looked back toward Kakashi and he was now standing with a kunai in his hand. Then he threw it. With reflexes I thought I never had I took out my own kunai, and threw it defecting his kunai. I then blew 3 fire balls right at him. He rolled of to the side and threw more kunai.

Now I dodged to the side and blew a fireball at him. He dodged it with a perfectly timed back flip. While I was keeping him at bay I was as a strategist would say " assessing the situation". ( I was all was good at strategy games.) I finally came up with the strategy.

(Let me explain it to you.) _You see Kakashi is a ninjutsu type, and his most dangerous attacks and jutsus that I know of are up close. I am a genjutsu type I am more of a ranged fighter so hand to hand fighting is ill advised._

I threw fireballs, kunai, and shuriken at him non-stop keeping him at a distance. It was now time for a bigger jutsu. So I concentrated and slammed my hands on the ground. **Rock Fist**

(**Rock Fist (Gain at 6000 ) - Deals 140% dmg to enemy assaulter line.)**

The look on his face when a big fist came out and hit him from under. …. If I can see his face. He slowly got up, and I smirked. "You done?" I asked trying to sound cocky. On the inside I am willing myself not to pee my pants.

He got up and stared at me. Then he lifted his head band from over his eye. "Nope."

I heard from behind me. Suddenly he wasn't there anymore. I turned to get a kick to the gut. I slide back trying to catch my self.

How did he do that I mean on the show he was impressive but in close up its imposible. I was so caught up in what just happened. I didn't pay attention to the fact that he was charging up a lightning blade.

He came at me….. I tried to move but I was too late. He still caught the my side. I cried out in pain, and clutched my side. I felt a liquid it was warm and a little gooey. I looked at my hand to see it almost covered in blood.

He just tried to kill me? I thought. Of course he tried to kill me he is a ninja and an former anbu. I was now facing the bitter truth of this world. I'm going to need help more help.

Wait…..

I'm an Uchiha….

All the power i'll ever need is the sharingan…

I focused on my eyes and I felt a change. I was confident that I had it. I stood up shaking. "You done." Came the mocking voice of Kakashi. I then glowed blue and looked straight at him. "Not by a long shot." I said as my hands slammed on the ground.

**WOLVES! **( read previous chapter for information.)

He looked surprised, very surprised. He seen this move before. I took a closer look and saw the wolf head it looked more feral I saw more teeth. Instead of the head being blue it was now red and foaming at the mouth. I smiled. Was this the power of the sharingan?

He took the hit but once impact was made it kept going until Kakashi hit a tree. I was proud and happy for myself but I wanted something more I wanted him to feel more pain. What was this? I believe it is… Bloodlust?

Then my smirk widen. I charged just as Kakashi was just getting up I delivered a running punch to the gut. He doubled over I saw the opportunity and raised my knee just as his head went down. On impact his body went up I grabbed him, and raised him over my head. Then pulled off an Attitude Adjustment that will make John Cena blush. (tired of the wrestling references aren't ya)

I stood over him in victory, but then I felt tired really tired. I then noticed a log laid on the ground in Kakashi's place. My eyes widened in horror. I turned around to get a fist in the face. I now laid on the ground hurt, bleeding, tired. I looked up to see DS and Tali hugging each other sound asleep.

I'm so going to bug them with that later. Asuma was now free from the **Heavenly Chains** and was looking over Kurenai. Kakashi was now the one standing over me … ….. It can't end like this. In defiance I glowed not blue but red in pure rage without the help of the sharingan and slammed my hands on the ground. ** Eclipse Damage!. **( My favorite move.)

_Eclipse Damage ( Gain at ) - _**Deals 185% dmg to enemy vanguard and reduces healing recieved .**

The invisible attack not only hit the three jounin it also hit the trees around them making a large clearing around us. They were forced back. I was about to slam my hand down until a hand stopped me I looked up to see Kakashi holding my arm. "Its over." was all he said. I then saw pretty pink flowers, and I got even more tired.

I decided to rest for a little while goodnight everyone.

**Author: Fight scene is finished and no he is not dead. made it alot longer than usual. Over 1,000 words! Tune in next time to see what happens to the greatest OC ever created.**

**Deathstreak: What about me I mean your name is literally Deathstreak Fanfictions. **

**Author:Um….. I got a pie i n the oven bye! *rushin of feet***

**Deathstreak: You don't even know how to make pie!**


	8. not a chapter funny thought

**I thought you guys should know this but I get more people visiting my profile from canada than my own home country in the good ole' USA. LOL**


	9. inTERRORgation

**Author: and we are back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto if I did I would be fluent in japanese.**

I awoke my eyes were busy trying to adjust to the light. I heard voices the sounded a bit ruffled but I can still make them out.

"I hope they didn't give you too much trouble" said one voice.

"They're jutsus were strange and the reacted like they knew exactly who we are." said a voice. sounded a little like Kakashi's

"You know how many jutsus I had to use that one kid just wouldn't go down." said a female voices. I am guessing it was Kurenai's voice.

I coughed. Why was my throat so dry? My eyes finally adjusted to the light. I looked to see The third hokage sitting at his desk. Then there was Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai.

I looked behind me to see a couple anbu. I sighed. I looked back over to the hokage, and said three simple words. "I didn't do it."

They all sweat dropped. "So you didn't attack us?" asked Kakashi.

"Okay I'm going to call you kk so the author won't have to spell out your name." I said to KK. (Ha ha krusty krab) "KK? KKK?" he said trying out the name. I gasped. "What?" he asked

"KKK is a very racist group back where we came from." I said. " Were just going to stick with Kakashi for now." I said. He was still confused. (Be confused be very confused)

"Where are you from anyway?" asked Asuma. "Places between different spaces." I answered. (I have no idea where I got it from)

"From what you said before our fight you were scared when they mentioned Ibiki's name. So I guess you know what he does and we don't want that to happen to you. So give us a straight answer." Sarutobi said.

I sighed. Decisions. Decisions. Til I thought why not? " I have no idea somewhere between the Nation of Fire and Sand." I said truthfully. Then it hit me where are my friends. I feel ashamed that I didn't.

"And why did you attack them again?" said Sarutobi. "Umm you see what happened was… (lol) there was this really shady guy told us that you guys wanted to stop us from building our village so yeah." I said nervously avoiding eye contact.

The hokage just rolled his eyes.

_With Deathstreak in his point of view._

I was sitting at a table by myself. My leg was chained to the wall. So I was stuck here. Then the last person I wanted to see came in Anko. She wore her usual outfit with sunglasses you would see on a cop show.

She held a couples of files in her hand. A few seconds later a clone of her walked in. She had a sweet smile on her face. The one with a smile on her face sat down. "Okay sweetie tell us what we want to know." she said nicely.

"Or we'll force it out of you!" said the one with the sunglasses slamming her hands down.

"Da heck is this the good cop bad cop routine?" I asked.

"No." They both answered.

I slammed my head down in frustration.

_Back to CrazedDeath_

"Okay, Okay I'll tell you the truth." I said trying to ward off their multiple questions. They finally stopped pestering me with questions. "I just got here and I heard stories about you and …. um… got caught up in the moment… and you mentioned Ibiki and that kinda freaked me out.

"Really… Thats it okay you can leave as once we speak to your leader." Sarutobi said. "Cool" I said.

10min later somewhere else.

We were walking down a hallway on our way to meet up with my team. First was Tali and she was patiently meditating in a cell by herself. She frowned when she saw me. They she looked at my bandaged wound that I just noticed and muttered something.

"You're free to go" said an anbu standing guard. She got up and rudely walked past me. "I'm fine how are you?" I said sarcastically. She just grunted.

Next was DS. As we walked by the room. It looked like he was having a very intense conversation. Because they were all crying. I cleared my throat and at the instant they were all straightened up. I mean it was very impressive. As DS walked out tali was laughing. DS looked a little embarrassed so I thought to help a brother out. "You know you two were hugging when you were knocked out." I said teasing.

Now Tali was mad. "You forced yourself on me." she said glaring at DS. "Actually I remembered being knocked out first." said DS. "You were hugging him actually." I said. Now Tali was steamed while me and DS were laughing.

I can see this working out.

**NEXT TIME ON THE GREAT OC**

"**Why don't you love me?!" Says Tali dramatically**

"**I can't take it anymore." Says DS jumping off a cliff**

"**The epidemic its spreading." says CrazedDeath**

**PSYCH!**

**Author: There is another new chapter you guys review tell me what you think I accept critics just don't go too crazy. I don't know why I called the chapter inTERRORgation I just thought It was clever.**

**DS: Why was I crying.**

**Author: All will be explained next chapter… or naw**


	10. Integrating

It has been a week since we were released from prison. We had Anbu tailing us all the time. Giving us a free apartment we quickly adjusted to being in the village. We… have…. nothing….to do. I mean we walked around the village. We trained, but it was soooooooooooooooo boring. Then we talked about our past lives… well me and DS did the only thing Tali ever does is stay in her room all the time. I check up on her from time to time and bring in food and stuff like that.

It was now thursday and DS was attempting to read a japanese novel. Funny thing is apparently we can speak the language without trying but we can't read it. It doesn't take a native speaker to know that he is reading it upside down and backwards.

He looked pretty into it so I didn't want to interrupt him. On second thought something has been bugging me ever since we were released from captivity. "Yo DS! Got a sec?" I asked. He lowered his book and looked at me. He was wearing a monocle and a fake mustache. "Yeah." he said.

"First why are you wearing a monocle and mustache, and second of all what were you and anko crying about a week ago?" I asked. He sighed and folded his page in the book(I do that all the time), and he set it in his lap.

"First I found these on the street and I ask myself why not you know?" he said. I nodded and pretended I knew what he was talking about. "Second well we … were talking about our paths, and uh… they are very similar….. so ….. yeah." he said with his head lowered.

"Oh, um…. cool." I said casually. Then at that very moment a white light shone in the middle of the room. I covered my eyes protecting it from the light.

Once it cleared I looked up to see Lady Death floating there. (I'm going to start calling her LD now.) She looked over to Deathstreak and saw what he was doing and giggled. I lifted my eyebrow at that.

" Yo Tali LD is here!" I yelled. She walked out of her room looking all depressed. I ask her about that later I thought. "Now that you all are here I know this is sudden but I came to tell you that you each had three wish that I can grant, But no wishing for more wishes, no wishing to go back home, and yes specifics can be added to a gift." She said.

"Cool yo I got an Idea lets get together and strategize gift choices." DS said. "I'm down with that." I said. We all looked at Tali. She just shook her head. I shrugged and me and DS huddled up.

_10 minutes later_

Well here is a list of the things we came up with in the 10 minutes we spent huddled up.

**Item:**Computer **Specifics: **Includes battery ,charger, internet available everywhere, and unlimited storage.

**Item:** PS3 (Playstation for life) **Specifics:** Including 4 controllers, charger, battery and everything else that is on the inside.

**Item: **Unlimited books on the computer

**Wish: **to be able to read Japanese

**Item: **10 (Different) Red bull skate boards. **Specifics: **Trucks, wheels, and everything.

**Item: **Unlimited money on the playstation (to buy the games bet you thought we wouldn't think of that)

After we got our stuff and placed them in our rooms. (playstation will be in my room we spit up the skateboards also). LD was about to leave. "Wait what did Tali wish for?" DS asked. "She wanted it to be a secret." LD answered.

"Now I will see you in 2 months for your next three wishes." she said as she opened up a portal. "Wait why are you doing this?" I asked. She turned and looked at me with that same sweet smile she always had. "I took your souls before you got to the afterlife this is the least I can do.

She left. After telling good night to Tali and persuading Ds to go to bed instead of playing the Playstation 3 I laid flat on my bed and thought. Integrating to life here is going to be so much easier now.

**Author what up my peeps now please answer this question in the review as soon as possible. We could :**

**In the next chapter introduce 3 more ocs**

**another boring story about life in Kohana**

**Deathstreak: Psst! choose A pleazzzzz **


	11. Chapter 13

I'm going to give it to you guys straight I won't be writing for like a day or 2 but I have the next chapter half written. I had a run in with parents and need some time to cool down or something

I will answer a question

Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi

Because when he died Shinigami transformed him into a character from the game unlimited ninja. The character is pale. you should be able to see him on the fic's cover page


	12. Main Character

**Author: And I'm back after a day of reading fanfictions and meditating I am ready to write. Oh and I am going to try something new today you'll know it when you see it.**

**Here we go!**

We were outside on one of the training grounds going through another routine training regime. I smiled as I finished my push ups. Why am I smiling? You may ask. Is it because you're finally done with the workout made by the devil himself?

First I would like to let you know that push ups aren't from the devil planks are. Trust me you try staying in plank position for 2 minutes. Anyway the reason why I was smiling was because we were listening to music on the new laptop we got a few days ago.

The song playing was papercut from the band linkin park. Surprisingly Tali liked them I mean I didn't see her as a person who liked that type of music. You could imagine my face when we were voting and she brought up linkin park.

We were now transitioning to sparring. The song _The Kids Aren't Alright by the Offspring _played. I was pumped it was me against DS. I waited for the signal for the match to start. "Go!" yelled out Tali.

I jumped back and blew a fire ball. Ds rolled out of the way and threw two shuriken. I jumped over them and while in mid air I glowed blue. I landed while slamming my hands down. **Burst Jutsu. **

The training ground was now filled with dust I couldn't see, he couldn't see. Who will make the first move. A few shuriken cut threw the air. But he missed … horribly. I sweat dropped. At this rate he is going to waste all of his ninja tools.

The dust finally settled and he was frantically looking around trying to find me. "I'm still here." I said attempting to get his attention. He looked at me and something was different with his eyes. He activivated the sharingan.

I stood there in shock finally remembering that he was an uchiha too. He dashed forward with newfound speed. I quickly activated my sharingan and saw the attack. I took my kunai and held it forward.

He was finally at my position and held a kunai to my neck, but suddenly found out I was ready I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder. Then held a kunai at his neck.

"That was awesome! Some one yelled. I turned to see a short blond haired kid followed by a pink haired girl and the young uchiha that we all know and love.

It was Naruto, Sakura and Saskue.

\- Hello my name is Tim I will be your line break for today.-

We stood there in shock seeing the main characters right in front of us. "That was so cool I didn't know there were jutsus where you didn't have to use hand signs to activate can you teach me that?" He asked jumping up and down like a hyper kid.

"Nope, only some people from our village can do this." Ds said getting up and dusting himself up. "How did you know we were?" here asked Tali. "We heard some strange music so we followed the source and it brought us here. Where is it coming from anyway? Naruto asked.

"Are they're more Uchihas?" Saskue suddenly. "What." I asked. "Are they're more Uchihas?" he asked louder. "Yeah." I said awkwardly.

Before anymore could be said Deathstreak spoke up. "Oh I know lets have dinner at our place." he said

**Until next time on THE Great Oc**

**Author: Hey I just realized that The Great OC sounds like a rapper name. Anyway sorry for a late and short chapter dueces.**


	13. Crazed's problems

**Author: I have nothing to say so umm yeah I guess I can do a disclaimer I don't own naruto… Do I really have to do this every chapter plz comment if so. Now to think of something funny to write….. um So I said thats not a dog thats a rat!... Sounded funnier in my head.**

After an awkward dinner with Naruto and co. that DS made we just sat down and watched movies on the computer. Why are we watching it on the computer? You might ask. Well we forgot to wish for a TV so our playstation in useless.

We were watching a naruto movie and tali seemed pretty into it. Which was weird. After the movie we went took turns taking a shower we did rock paper scissors to decide. I was first because I just guessed on what they would choose based on their personalities. Deathstreak was scissors, and tali was rock. (this does not work sometimes.)

After the shower I just laid in bed til I fell to sleep.

…...Hello my name is Chris I will be your line break for today…

I woke up and looked at my clock and saw that it was 12:00 a.m. I sat up in my bed and sighed. I wasn't getting much sleep lately. ever since I got that wound at my side I had 1 question in my mind. Is this all real?

I felt pain that day which is making me doubt that this was all a dream. I usually am okay with absurd events once it was explained( as was mentioned in the first chapter.), but everything that happened happened so fast.

I pinched myself nothing happened. Agian. Nothing. Again. Nothing. I was now doing it over, and over again. Until I just grabbed a kunai from my dresser and slashed at my hand. I buried my face in my pillow. Muffling the scream.

I laid there cried while bleeding. I cried till I fell asleep again.

**Author: this is not the end of the chapter keep scrolling down. Anyway where is Chris isn't he the line break for today.**

**Random Crew man: He ran out the studio crying after reading those few paragraphs.**

**Author: Oh.**

I woke up with blood all over my hand. My pillow was soaked with tears. I sat up and stared at my hand. It felt like I spent years looking at my bloodied hand. I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" my voice croaked out.

"Tali, are you okay?" the voice answered from the door. "Yeah I'm cool. Hey and can you bring my towel and 2 water battles?" I asked. "Why." she asked. "I'm spilled red juice on my favorite shirt." I said trying to sound convincing. "Okay." She said then left.

She came back. Lucky for me I slashed my right hand so I could hid my bloodied hand behind the door. She handed me the stuff and took one last look at me. "Thank you." I said before. I slowly closed my door.

Once I cleaned the wound and bandaged my hand I walked out my room trying to get to the table with extreme difficulty. I grabbed some fruits and placed them in a bag. I quickly walked out before my team can see me. I walked in a daze to an alley.

I sat down and at the fruits quietly. I intended to stay there until it was time for bed. Some time in the evening. Anko was walking by the alley. She walked over to me and crouched in front of me.

"You okay." She said. I just activated my sharingan and glared at her trying my best to scare her off with a high degree of killer intent. She frowned and looked and the apple cores in the bag. She then sat down, and and put her arm around me and held me close.

We sat like that for a few minutes. Then I started crying in her shoulder. Another hour or two later it started getting late. So she picked me up bridal style. I didn't care. She jumped rooftop to rooftop. We finally reached my room window and she somehow opened the window.

She laid me down on my bed. And left without saying anything. I laid there. Tali soon came in. She sat down on the side of the bed where I laid down.

"I know about what you did last night. Anko told me everything. Do you want to talk about it?" She said with concern on her face. She has been acting very weird for the last few days. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

I thought about my options. I just want everyone to go away… But I can't lead a team with secrets like this. So I told her everything. How I felt, and a little about my past life.

She smiled. It was a warm smile that made me feel better. (No there will be no pairing between them. just close friends) "Some feelings of my own that I need to get out." She said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author: emotional chapters are coming up there will be at least 2 more sadish chapters coming up.**


	14. Tali's Reason

**Author: Okay folks here is another emotional chapter**

Tali looked at me. "There is a reason why I acted so mean to you guys-" I cut her off. "Because you're sexist." I said. "How did you know?" she asked.

"DS told me." I answered. "How did he know?" she asked. I just shrugged. She shook her head. "Anyway the reason I am- no wait **WAS **sexist is that-..." She stopped looking down.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to." I said. Her shook her head some tears were going down her cheek. "Yes I do have to." She said. She took a deep breath and continued talking.

"I was raped when I was eleven." Was all she said. It hit me like a truck load of bricks. "I'm sorry that had to happen to you." I said apologetically. (I know its a bad time to joke but I am so proud of myself that I spelled apologetically right on the first try! :) Now back to the sad stuff. :( )

"There was three of three of them. I was on my way from school. My dad skipped out on me as soon as he heard my mom was pregnant." She said her voice cracking even more. "I started hating males from that day on. Then I turned to the lesbian community. No matter how much I tried I couldn't become attracted to girls. So I decided to focus more on the anti-male community." she said looking at me.

I just looked straight into her eyes, and hers to mine. " I voted on a petition to lower the population of males." She then. Bursted into tears. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she buried her head into my chest. I was now confused on what to do.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked her. "If the I had my way you could've been killed and I would've never met a guy as nice as you." she said crying. I was even more confused on what to do. Then I remembered anko having her arm around me. So I hesitantly copied the action. She snuggled closer to me.

I was nervous as a female nerd with self esteem problems on a first date. (being a nerd isn't a bad thing.) I don't know when but she fell asleep in my arms… ….. awkward. I looked over at my window to see Anko standing there smiling. My eyes opened so wide a guy could look at me and claim I had no eye lids. Anko then winked and leaped off my window. (Changed my mind there will be a pairing between Crazed Death and Tali)

Slowly my eyelids got heavy and I drifted off to sleep dismissing the sight of Anko.

….Hello, my name is Chad I will be your line break for today…

I woke up to feel something heavy on my chest. I then saw Tali laying on my chest looking up at me smiling. "Good morning." She greeted me. "G-good morning." I said as nervousness came into my system. She just giggled and slid off of me and left my room.

I just laid there confused if me and Tali were in a relationship now. I got up and walked out of my room and into the kitchen. Tali was making something at the stove. I sat down with my right elbow propped up on the table and my hand under my chin. I looked out the window in deep thought.

She came at the table and set my plate down in front of me and set hers on the other side of the table. "Where is DS." I asked. "He went to spend a few nights with Anko to help her track down a drug cartel." she said. "I feel sorry for the drug cartel." I said then taking a look at what I was actually eating. It was cabbage. I hate cabbage. "I know right those two crazies will be unstoppable." she said not noticing my reaction.

When she finally noticed I was staring at my plate with my mouthful. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. I forcefully swallowed the food in my mouth without showing the disgust on my face. I need to tell her something. I never told a girl that I didn't like their cooking. **EVER IN LIFE. **

"I'm wondering if we are in a relationship now after last night?" (that sounds wrong) I blurted out." She had a look of confusion on her face. Then she smiled. Then she disappeared. I frowned what happened.

I turned my head to get kissed. My eyes opened wide. Then I slowly closed them and wrapped my arms around her. Then the kissed ended with our arms still around each other. "Does that answer your question?" she said. Then she pushed off me. "Now finish your cabbage." She said. Then she started to walk away.

"Oh and you're not leaving until you finish." she said as she got on the computer in the living room. I turned to look at my plate to see ten times as much cabbage on my plate. Wait didn't I tell them that I hated cabbage. I frowned.

I've been trolled.

**Author: got some kissy- kissy action there. On the next chapter we will find out Deathstreak's origin and how he became crazy.**


	15. Hide from cops

Won't write for a while.. I have to go before they find me


	16. SHort chapter

**Author: Well here comes a sorta kinda emotional chapter. Not really as emotional as the last 2. OH! and huge question if you know the answer the question in the review immediately. Isn't there like a village full of females that hate men in naruto. I tried looking it up but I couldn't find it. Plzzzzzz answer it is crucial to the character development in this fic. thank you and enjoy this fic.**

Its been a day since the hook up between me and Tali. I was walking along the dirt roads within the village. I walked through every dark alley on purpose. Lets just say I was itching for a fight. To keep myself busy I thought about what I did after me and Tali hooked up… ….. Well after I ate the cabbage.

_Flash back no jutsu_

_After eating the whole plate of cabbage. And washing my mouth like a hundred times with soap I ran out the apartment shouting and cheering. "Whoo hoo!" I said. I actually greeted every one I saw while running / jumping in the streets._

"_Hi random citizen!"_

"_Hi Naruto!"_

"_Hi DS and Anko!"_

"_Hi guys that DS and Anko are beating up in front of a shady warehouse!"_

_Weird thing was the guys Anko and DS were beating up waved back, but I was too happy to notice. I ran jumped and at some point skipped. Then I came across Might Gai and his team running around the village. "Oi! Can I join you guys!?" I asked excitedly. _

"_Sure!" Said Gai having the same excitement. I ran/jumped and at some point skipped along with Gai and co. They shared comments about me during my antics of running/jumping and at some point skipping and may be a cartwheel or two without showing any sign of fatigue._

"_I have never seen so much youth within another person like this before! Even I get tired at some point." Said Gai_

"_Oi his youth rivals mine and Gai combined!" Exclaimed lee._

"_Not a another one." groaned Neji._

"_You can say that again." said Tenten._

_Again I was too busy shouting and cheering too notice. Once we finished the 5 laps around the village. Neji and Tenten were panting heavily, while Gai and Lee were just panting lightly for a few seconds. I was well you know running/jumping and at some point skipping in circles. _

_They all stared at me like I was crazy. "Tell me youthful friend how are you so energetic?" Gai asked. "I got kissed by a girl!" I answered jumping extra high._

_They all sweat dropped._

_Flashback end._

I blushed remembering telling them I got kissed by a girl. I just never thought it would happen so fast and so early in my life. I sighed as I returned to the apartment that me and my team where in.

Tali was messing around on the computer, and Deathstreak was cooking something. "Hey how was that drug cartel thing?" I asked. "Yeah after you ran / jumped by us we blew up there shady warehouse with C4." he said.

I stood there confused. "Where did you get C4?" I asked. "Well I said we needed to blow up this warehouse and I looked down and poof! There it was. It was very convenient." ( I almost spelled it right)

"A bit too convenient." I said. "Anywwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy. What are you cooking?" I asked.

"Cabbage."

_**Til next time on the Great OC**_

**Sorry for the short chapter. Today was the first day of school for me. Do not expect any updates regularly. My schedule is going to be messed up. Even though the chapters are short I'll try to spam chapters. follow or favorite for random alerts. dueces.**


	17. Mist nin

**Hello fans and people just checking this fic out. Um I'll try to keep these fics a little over 500 words. Because I'm caught up in high school and stuff. Made friends Yay! anyway lets get on with it. Oh and last chapter was supposed to be happy emotional so yeah.**

I was talking to the hokage in his office having an interesting conversation about paperwork. "Its important to keep tabs on everything on a hard copy to keep up with just in case a legal problem come up." I said trying to get Sarutobi (Tell me if I spelled it wrong) to see the reason behind documenting everything down.

"I know its just so hard to write it down in a short amount of time." He said. Then I thought of something. "Have you tried using shadow clones?" I asked. As if time stopped he just sat there. "That… is… BRILLIANT!" he said suddenly exploding with excitement.

"I can't believe I've never thought of such a cool idea before!" He said before making a clone. I chuckled hearing the old man say the word cool… cool … cool … cool…. Then I realized something.

"Hey Sarutobi has team 7 been on a C ranked mission yet?" I asked. "No. Why?" He asked confused. "Please tell me before they leave I will send Deathstreak to accompany them."

And I just left leaving a confused/ happy Hokage behind.

Once I got back to the apartment I told DS whats up (sorry I'm feel'in street today) I mean what's goin down. You know what I just told him what was happening. He was cool with it.

His mission is **Classified.**

Later that day in Deathstreak's Point View. (He's crazy so …. yeah)

I was sitting on the couch counting the voices in my head. I think there are three.

_Kill everyone_

_No there our friends_

_My precious_

_What is that guy doing here!_

_Yeah! get out of here!_

Those guys need to learn to get along. _Knock Knock. _"I wonder who could that be?" I said to myself.I walked over to the door and opened it. It was an anbu with the dog mask. "Team 7 is about to go on their mission." He said. I nodded then he disappeared. 'what a strange guy' I thought. (I'm going to use that for thoughts now.) I gathered my gear and my mask.

Then I went to the gate to wait for Team 7. First it was naruto excited to go on his first mission. Then came Sakura. Then Saskue. Finally a while later Kakashi. Everyone was mad.

"Sorry I -." Then I cut him off. "We know you saw a black cat and went the long way around. Now lets go!" I said walking out the gate. Kakashi just shrugged and followed.

_Hello my name is Brad I will be your line break for today._

We were walking along the road saying nothing while I was using binoculars that I got from somewhere. 'that is a trade secret' I thought to myself.

I was looking foward until I saw a lone puddle of water. "I'm going to run ahead." I said after putting my binoculars away. I stood a few feet away from the puddle before turning to my right and walking into the trees.

There were two of them. I walked past there hiding place so they would not be alerted That I knew they were there. Then I spun around and sent a kick to the back of the hidden person's head with speed and accuracy that I have gained from the past week of training.

He fell in the middle of the road. Team 7 were now alerted of their presence. The other one charged me. I sided step leaving my knee out to catch him in the gut. Then grabbed him and threw the poor bastard on the ground.

He was out cold then the first one tried to come at me from the air. I rolled back and threw my big shuriken on the ground in my place. Once he landed I calmly said 2 words. "**Burst Jutsu." **

He was thrown straight up in the air by the blast so high he was already knocked out in mid air.

"Friggin Mist nin"

**Whats up guys 700 hundred words I promised 500 so I am doing great. Any way follow me on twitter(if you have one) I just created it so yeah. Deathstreak Any way see ya!**


	18. MIst

**Follow me on twitter! …. What else do I have to say… A disclaimer? haven't done one of those in a while. I don't own naruto.**

_Continuing in Deathstreak's pov_

Team 7 with the exception of Kakashi stood in awe because of how fast I took the two ambushers out. "That was awesome!" exclaimed Naruto. "These mist nin were sent to kill the old bridge builder." I calmly said.

Kakashi looked at the attackers. "The demon brothers this is not a simple C ranked mission." he said calmly. Then Tazuna broke and went all into his story on why he did what he did. "I guess we have no choice in continuing the mission." Kakashi said.

The bridge builder face looked so happy when he heard that. "Hn." Was all I said I as I continued along the path.

_Hello my name is (insert your name here) I will be your line break for today_

_Later _

We were walking in a fog quietly I was ahead of the group. But I suddenly stopped. "The easiest way to avoid decapitation is to duck or block the object coming towards you." I said trying to sound mysterious. Everyone stood there confused. I ducked as a giant sword just came towards me. I rolled to the suddenly felt movement coming towards me. I quickly slid a kunai out of my patch to block a giant sword slash.

Unable to completely block the attack it pushed me back into a tree. I hit the back of my head forcing me to lose conscious.

I woke up to see Naruto and Saskue in the middle of fighting the Demon of the mist Zabuza Momochi. I got up and threw my big shuriken. **Fuma Shuriken! **He was surprised but dodged the attack. I threw threw more normal shuriken. He blocked with his sword.

I pulled out my kunai and charged at him. I slashed at him while he blocked each and every one. He parried my diagonal slash before kicking me back a few meters. I recovered in mid air and threw another big shuriken. **Wolves!**

That attacked manage to hit its mark and the Zabuza then turned into a puddle of water. "What?" I said in surprise. "Zabuza created water clones of himself. The real Zabuza is holding Kakashi in a water prison." Saskue informed me. I nodded my head understanding.

Now to form a would 'Crazed do?' I asked my self. 'He would have us be a distraction so he can get by the water clones and save Kakashi' I thought. "Naruto! Saskue! Deal with the water clones i'm going to save Kakashi!" I told them.

I pulled my extra big shurikens out and threw them at the water clones. **Burst Jutsu! Heavenly Chain! Grand Fireball! Fuma Shuriken! **The wave of jutsus gave me a route to go through. Sprinted straight for the real Zabuza.While running I felt like sleeping. Maybe it was because of all the big jutsus I just used.

I felt myself slowing down. 'No! I must get to Kakashi' Then I sped up and pulled a kunai out. "Hahaha how are you going to get to me swimming! I doubt a genin like you don't even know how to walk on water!" He said laughing.

I ignored him and just kept running. I focused on my feet as I got close to the water. Splash,Splash,Splash! Was the noise my feet made as I ran across the water I smiled as I jumped up and performed a vertical slash towards hoping to force him to drop the water prison.

He did Kakashi was now free. He was now standing atop the water like I was. Seeing that I completed my goal I walked back to land… ….and passed out.

**Yo! Follow me on twitter. This was 618 words as I promised at least more than 500 words This school year. Shout out to a certain author on this site I was reading his work and then the last chapter he submitted was from his cousin because the author got in a car accident and is currently in a coma. His name is **** SuperW1998. If you are religious pray for him if you're atheist wish him luck. The dude wrote a story better than mine and is now in a coma. It is sad. Thank you for listening.**


	19. Licking of the wounds

**Hello guys I am going to be doing sort of a writing marathon each weekend so yeah hopefully this chapter is posted on sunday.**

(Continuing from the Point of view of deathstreak)

My eyes stung from the light going through my eyelids. This is usually the feeling I get every morning. 'But …. But what happened?' I thought to myself. Suddenly I remembered the fight with Zabuza. 'Did we win.'

I got up to see that I was laying on a mat. I pulled the covers off me and got up. I was only wearing a pair of boxers and a T-shirt. My forehead protector was laid neatly next to the mat that I slept on. I picked it up and just stared at the metal.

Finally I put my clothes back on with the exception of the mask. It was torn and cracked. 'Must be from the battle.' I thought. I was never really emotionally connected to that mask. Then a fantastic Idea came to mind.

3rd person point of view

Team 7 sat with Tazuna and Inari eating breakfast until they heard heavy footsteps coming there way. They all turned to see the ninjutsu user Deathstreak standing there. But there was something different about what he was wearing. Until it hit them simultaneously.

'he is wearing his forehead protector around his head instead of his waist.' they all thought.

"I'm going out for a bit." I said.

Back to Deathstreak's point of view

I was walking along the river until I sat under a random tree. I did nothing but sit there thinking about my life before coming to the world of naruto. I thought about what made me insane. It all started in a vacation on some island.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_I was running through the forest. They killed them all. Those pirates killed everyone on the ship I was on. The Captain, workers, others on vacation, and… and my family. They're all dead. _

_I heard shouting and more gunshots. I quickened my pace. I tripped over a branch, and fell on my back. A pirate walked towards me holding a machete. His dark black skin covered in fire burns. _

_Then a growl was heard. The pirate turned around just to get jumped on by a wolf. The pirate tried to fight back but was defeated as the wolf bit down on his throat. The wolf then looked up at me. _

_I could've swore it talked. "Run young one." Came a feminine voice. And thats just what I did._

_Flashback end._

I woke up to hear the sound of fighting. I got up and ran towards the sound of action.

**I am going to be honest This was a little under 500 words but that is okay. This is supposed to serve as a supplement to the next chapter, and give a little history on Deathstreak. Review and favorite and follow me on Twitter on Deathstreak.**


	20. fight the guy to protect him from dying

**What up! I do not own naruto. But I do own a pair of fuzzy dice….. Okay actually I don't.**

I sprinted towards the sound of action. As soon as I ran out of the clearing of trees I see Kakashi fighting Zabuza, and Naruto and Saskue fighting haku. Then I remembered what I came here to do.

_Flashback no jutsu_

_I was just sitting there listening to the latest argument the voice in my head were having._

'_Megan fox is the hottest girl in the world hands down.'_

'_No Katy perry is.'_

'_NOOOOOO! you are all wrong Kim Kardashian is.' (Sorry kardashians)_

_Thats when the voices stopped. 'That guy has bad taste in women' I thought to myself_

_Suddenly Crazed came in. "Hey if a guy comes by and says Team 7 is about to go on their mission go to the village entrance and go with them." He said before turning away. "Wait! Why do you want me to go with them?" I asked._

_ "Read the wiki on Zabuza, and Haku" Was all he said before he walked out the door. So I powered up the computer and typed in Zabuza Momochi (Hehe Momo). Then I clicked on the link and read the whole wiki and was amazed at the reason why Zabuza was doing what he was doing. _

_(See __ wiki/__**Zabuza**_____**Momochi**__**) **_

_(See _**naruto**. /wiki/**Haku)**

_My mission was then clear._

_Flashback end_

_The fight seemed to be near the end, and I knew how this turned out. I then with kunai and shuriken in hand charged Zabuza. I slashed with the Kunai which he blocked. Then I threw my shuriken at his feet. _And chanted 2 words. **Heavenly Chain.**

He was definitely surprised by the attack. Now he was wrapped in chains. Kakashi then moved to finish him, but I stopped him. "Kakashi no I need to tell him something." I said. He nodded.

I walked over to where Zabuza was. "You don't have to do this you know. I know what you did and why, and in my eyes you are not an missing nin." I said pausing. "You are a hero." I continued.

By now everyone had stopped fighting listening to my words. "I don't want to fight you, but I can't have you go after the mizukage. (hope I got that right.) Not now if you do you will disrupt the timeline." I said. "But don't worry Yagura will die later. Please just wait. Do not waste your life for something like this." I said pleading.

Everyone was in silence, but suddenly some one started clapping. I looked around til I found the source.

It was Gato.

"That was a very beautiful speech but I don't need Zabuza anymore." he said. Then a horde of goons just showed up. I looked around. everyone was tired and injured in someway except me. I stepped up. "I got this." was all I said. I threw three big shuriken and decided to combine my jutsus. **3,000 weapons! (combination of 3 1000 weapons) **

The large volley of weapons took out the first 2 waves of henchmen. But there was still quite a few left. I took out a two kunais (is that even right) and charged the big group. I threw the three kunai at three unlucky goons necks, and charged the next goon I saw. I dropped kicked him on the floor and did a backflip.

While in the air I threw another big shuriken. **Heavenly Chain! **The rest of the goons were in a chains. I threw my last big shuriken in the middle of them. **Wolves!. **Once I finished the henchmen off I looked to see gato trying to run off.

I took a kunai from my pouch and wrapped ninja wire in the hole. I threw the kunai. Suddenly his hand exploded with blood signaling that I hit my mark. Before he can do anything else. I tugged on the string and tried my best scorpion impression.

"Get over here!" I yelled. Gato jerked back to where I was. And turned to get a kunai in the face.

I spit on his dead corpse and walked over to the now free Zabuza. "So what are you going to do now?" I asked. "I don't know." was all he said. Then I got an Idea. Awhile back I drew a map marking where the suppose village that Shinigami was building.

"Here take this go to the red dot and tell shinigami Death Streak sent ya." I said handing him the map. He had a confused look on his face. "Wait shinig-" I interrupted him. "Don't question it and go!" I yelled. He put his hands up in surrender and motioned haku to follow him.

Then in a blur they were gone.

I then turned towards Team 7. "That was a very successful first combat mission."

**Yoyoyo! As you can see the fic is now rated T for violence. Review or die and….. um. each fanfiction I have less to say. maybe I can include the characters like in the first one. Yeah I'll do that, but for now if you have any questions plz review. **

**oh and i think i am forgetting something if you find anything plz put it in the review**


	21. Update

Yo i'm have an individual story talking about crazed's adventure while deathstreak was on his mission. see crazed fantastic adventure. i am also going to be doing more random one shot projects. I will be back to the original story in about a week. not saying an update will be in a week I'm saying I will be **back to writing** in a week. seeya next time. or on my one shots.


	22. Old friends part 1

(From the point of view of Crazed Death)

I was on top off are apartment building sitting next to Tali. I was wearing the traditional black ninja gear minus the hood. (If you don't know what I am talking about read Crazed's fantastic adventure.) "So you think Deathstreak saved them? Tali asked "Yep I simply answered.

She laid her head on my shoulder as we stared at the clouds. "Yo!" Someone shouted. I looked down to see a very happy Deathstreak waving.

"It seems that he has been successful in his mission." Came a very familiar voice. I looked up to see Shinigami floating above us.

_Hello my name is James I will be Your line break for the day._

My team, and Shinigami were standing in the Hokage's office discussing our release. "I would like to take my genin to their new home." She said. "Well lets see if they know any from the so called future they know. They may release some… sensitive information." The Hokage said.

"I'll make sure they don't say anything." She said taking a glance at us. "Plus in the future the village is almost Destroyed, and I would like to prevent that." I said joining in.

He then looked at me. "How?!" He said with surprise. "Sorry if I tell you could mess something up. Just keep doing what you think is right and we will handle the rest." I said reassuringly.

"I guess I'm going to have to trust you." He said sighing. "Whoohooo! You won't regret it." I said. "Yo! Shinigami are we going to be in the chunin exams?" I asked.

"Yes I believe you would perform admirably in the exams." She said. Me and Deathstreak jumped for Joy. Tali just stood there with her arms crossed and shook her head at our antics.

"Now young ones lets go see the village I have built. all the other players want to see you." She said. I stopped cold in my tracks. _'Other players?' _I thought.

"Wait other players?" I asked. "Yes, especially my second in command. The one called Jubii." (Not the tailed beast There was a high ranking guy I met whose name was jubii on the game.) I was more scared now.

"I believe that you are well acquainted." She said. I nodded with shock in my eyes. "Well lets go." She said. Everyone but me followed. The Hokage just stared at me. "Umm… are you going to go?" He asked.

I shook out of my daze and nodded. I quietly walked out of the room.

_Its me James again_

Shinigami and my team were waiting for me at the village entrance. "Sorry I just got caught up in something." I said as I walked beside them. Shinigami nodded. Then there was a big flash of light. I quickly covered my eyes.

I blinked a couple times then my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around to see Deathstreak, and tali gaping at something behind me. Confused I turned to see a HUGE FREAKING WALL. It looked like something out of the lord of the rings movie.

There were two guards one was a girl who looked asian. The other was a dark skinned guy with two swords on his back. The girl looked at me with surprise. The with amazing speed was in front of me in my face like she was inspecting me. "Are you Crazed Death?" she asked. "Umm … Yeah." I answered.

Suddenly I was started losing oxygen as I was stuck in a bear hug. "Can't … Breathe." I struggled to get out. She finally let go of me. "Its so good to see you again i can't believe you're here too!" The woman said excitedly.

"Sorry but who are you?" I asked. "Oh! Silly me you probably don't recognize me since I'm not my avatar from the game. I'm Raija and the guy behind me is Tytan we were guildmates remember?" She said.

Realization dawned on me. We were guildmates in the game. And I actually met these guys in person. "Guys?" I said still confused on the situation. "There will be time for a reunion later I must take them to the tower.

They nodded and pressed a few buttons on the wall. Suddenly parts of the wall slowly fell into the ground making an entrance into the village.

**Hey guys I'm going to have to alternate between the great oc and clones like us. please go through and review my other stories. This week its great oc week for me so expect updates!**


	23. Within the gates

As My team and I were following Shinigami to God knows where. When were met by stares of various types of people. Tall, short,dark, and light. Suddenly there was a slow clap. the it got faster and faster. Now it was a full blown cheer.

Me and my team looked around confused. Some people were holding signs.

"_You're my Hero!"_

"_I would have never been able to take on Kakashi"_

_._

"_You actually survived Anko!"_

"_You got to see the leaf village."_

Then realization dawned on me. They were celebrating… us. We continued to follow shinigami towards to what it seems like a tower. As we reached the tower I notice there were no doors. Suddenly there was another flash of light. "Not again." I groaned.

Suddenly we were in a white room. Which didn't help the fact that we were almost blinded by a light earlier. After spending a few minutes trying to adjust to the light I finally spoke up. "Where are we?" I asked still scratching my eyes.

"This is my office." She simply said. i looked around and saw nothing but light. I walked up to the white trying to see if there were any walls. "Are there any walls?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Where's your desk and stuff?"

"Do you really think I need one. I mean I built this village in a really short time period."

"You make a compelling case.

"Anyway" She said. "Someone is here to meet you." She continued pointing at the empty white space.

Suddenly it shifted into a door and a person came through. Someone that sent shivers down my spine.

Jubii. (no not the tailed beast.)

**Hello guys This is just sort of like a view of what happened within the village gates. I purposely made it short. Review and favorite. Next chapter will be longer.**


	24. To old friends!

As the infamous gamer jubii (on my server) walked in. I immediately saluted. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Umm why are you saluting?" He asked. I looked up to see my hand on my face.

"Sorry its just that your jubii. I mean **THE JUBII**." I said nervously. "Why are you nervous?" He asked. Then he grinned. "Is it because I figured out you're the one that sent about a hundred emails to block out my important emails that one time." He said.

I paled. Even though I am already pale as hell. _'He knows' _ I thought.

He laughed. "Its all good. You aren't the first one to send angry emails because of my power." He said between chuckles. I sighed in relief.

"Anyway I need to speak with you." He said. "Alone."

Everyone took that as a signal to leave.

He looked at me with a serious face. "I need you to lead a team of Kage level shinobi on a diplomatic mission to Nadeshiko." He said. "Why me? Isn't there anyone more qualified to lead the team? I asked.

"You are the only experienced leader we have. Here read the profiles on the people you are taking with you." He said as he handed me a manila file folder. I sighed at my new predicament.

_Hi kits my name is Kurama, apparently I am a line break today._

Later that day me and my team were given a temporary apartment to live in until we can get settled in the village. I was reading the files of the people in the manila folder who I am supposed to be taking on a mission with me.

The people were named:

_El Jose_

_Raija_

_Tytan_

_Jubii_

Those were all my friends from the game. With the exception of Jubii we were sorta enemies. Anyway all of these people are familiar to me. And significantly stronger. It is going to be sort of awkward to me to lead these people. I sighed and just plopped the files on my desk. A note suspiciously fell out of the folder and on to the floor.

I picked it up and read it. _Crazedeath if you are reading this then go to the Clan house at 1137 Guildstreet drive. remove the evidence once you've read this._

Once I've finished I burned it in the furnace that we had in the living room, and walked to my new temporary closet. I took my traditional ninja clothes and the big red scroll that I bought at NinmMart. In full gear I jumped out the window.

_Hell my name is Kurama I will be your line break today_

I walked up to the address to see a huge building that had a familiar symbol on it.

I smiled realizing this was the guild house. I opened the door to see everything was dark. I knew what was happening here. I prepared a smoke bomb and turned on the lights. I quickly threw the smoke bomb down, and jumped up to the ceiling and went to the very back.

**"SURPRISE" **Came a collected yell from a hidden crowd of people. They stared at the cloud of smoke near the open door.

"Where did he go?"

"He was never there in the first place!"

"He must of learned it in his time in the ninja world."

"This is so exciting we are actually facing a experienced shinobi!"

I sweat dropped at the group. Now I know what Jubii meant by I had experience. These guys got the experience of freshly graduated genin **BEFORE **they started D ranked missions.

So I quietly dropped down to the floor behind them and said the coolest one word syllable that came to mind.

"Yo."

They totally freaked out before turning around.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Again I sweat dropped. "Well you seemed to learn some new stuff." A voice said from the crowd. I looked straining my eyes to find the person behind the voice. A tall person stepped out of the crowd. He looked hispanic, and looked to be about 17.

"Sorry, but who are you?" I asked.

"This is El Jose!" Said Raija suddenly grabbing me out of nowhere and pulling me into a hug. I gasped for air as I was being squeezed to death. "To tight!" I gpsed out. "Sorry came her reply.

Finally being released I saw Tytan Sitting on the table laughing. "To CrazedDeath and friends!" He chanted. **"To CrazedDeath and freinds!" **Came the guild's reply.

Then a party started I walked over to the table Tytan was sitting at and sat down. I asked a waiter for root beer and waited for it to come. Surprisingly it did 5 seconds after I ordered it. I said thank you and opened it.

I took a kunai out of my pouch and tapped it against the glass bottle slightly. **Bing!Bing! **Getting everyone's attention I raised my bottle up and shouted.

"To old friends!"

**Lets all have a moment of silence for the families that has suffered because of the terrorist attack at 9/11**


	25. Aria

** Hello guys! This would currently be the last chapter for this week. For the rest of the weekend and next week I will be working on **_**Clones Like Us. **_**I will alternate between chapters every week between the two fics.**

(From the point of view of Deathstreak.)

I sat in the temporary apartment that Shinigami gave us. Tali was out shopping, and CrazedDeath was looking at a file for a mission he has to go to. I sat alone on my bed thinking about the events of the fight with Zabuza. I remembered the flashback I had.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_I was running through the forest. They killed them all. Those pirates killed everyone on the ship I was on. The Captain, workers, others on vacation, and… and my family. They're all dead. _

_I heard shouting and more gunshots. I quickened my pace. I tripped over a branch, and fell on my back. A pirate walked towards me holding a machete. His dark black skin covered in fire burns. _

_Then a growl was heard. The pirate turned around just to get jumped on by a wolf. The pirate tried to fight back but was defeated as the wolf bit down on his throat. The wolf then looked up at me. _

_I could've swore it talked. "Run young one." Came a feminine voice. And that's just what I did._

_I ran like hell. I focused all of my strength to my legs and ran as far away as I could. _

_Later_

_It felt like for ever but I never felt any fatigue in my legs. While running I saw a cave. Slowing down to a jog and went inside. To my surprise it looked like someone was living here before. There were furniture and appliances that were covered in dust and Cobwebs._

_ I went over to a desk which looked like it had a laptop on it. I went over and inspected the device without touching it. It was large and bulky. I wiped some dust from the front to see the words. DELL._

'_It must be one of the older models.' I thought to myself. I decided to leave the computer alone for now. I went over to see a big dusty refrigerator. I didn't expect to see anything in there but I opened it anyways. _

_ It turns out it was being used at a cabinet instead of the actual function of the appliance._

_The amazing thing was it was all Freeze Dried food. The stuff astronauts eat. I searched through to see if there was something else. __**Crack! **__I turned around to see the entrance of the cave was somehow closing. I ran and tried to get out but it was too late as the rock like wall blocked the entrance. I slammed my fist on to the wall in frustration._

_ My knuckles bled on impact but the pain never reached me. I was to frustrated to think about pain. I slumped my back on the wall and sat down. Tears streamed down my face, but no noise escaped my lips. _

_Slowly I got up. I walked over to the desked and looked down. I saw a wrap of cloth sitting there in the dust. I picked it up and shook/beat the dust off and wrapped it around my bloody knuckles._

_I walked over to what it looked like a closet. I opened it and saw just what I expected was in there. _

_**Blankets.**_

_I shook/beat the dust and cobwebs, and dust off and laid the thickest one on the floor. Then another before laying down setting another one on top of me. Finally…. I cried myself to sleep._

_Later_

_I woke up slowly to feel me holding something soft close to me. 'It must be one of the blankets' I thought. I opened my eyes to see me cuddling with a wolf. I mad sudden movements but my breathing became heavier. Then it turned around and looked directly at me._

_I said a silent prayer to God asking for my death to be painless before I closed my eyes ready for my demise.. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see the wolf lean closer to me. It licked my nose._

"_Good morning." Came a young female voice. Then I realized. "You're that wolf that saved me earlier!" I exclaimed seeing the resemblance. "Nope, that was probably my mom."_

_I looked closer to see that there was a difference. This wolf's voice sounded younger, and her eyes looked younger. Then she scooted closer to me nuzzling my chest. "You're so soft." She cooed._

_She felt so soft and fluffy I wanted to stay like this forever. Then she got up and escaped my grasp. I groaned wanting to continue our cuddle. "Come on get up or you'll get none tonight." She said. "Thats sounds so wrong." I said before getting up. She jumped and put her front paws on my chest and licked my face. "Good Boy." She said._

_She jumped off of me, and walked over to the entrance which was some how open. "Wait didn't that door close last night?" I asked. "Yep it those that. It closes and opens at a certain time." She said. _

"_Follow me."_

"_Wait! What is your name?" I asked._

"_Aria" _


	26. Chapter 26

Just a head up I will be on break for this weekend


	27. Life in the village

**Just a quick note. I am losing motivation to continue this story. Reviewing will remedy that. Just saying. I might just quit this one and focus on my star wars and halo x-over. (By the way read it and tell me what you think)**

(From the point of view of Crazed death)

Me, Raija, El Jose, Tytan, and Jubii walked through the forest that stood at the entrance of our village. I was to teach them the basics of being the shinobi. I looked back to see Raija trying to climb trees. Failing miserably. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

This is going to be a long day.

(From the point of view if Tali)

I Walked through the streets with shopping bags all over my body. There was so many stuff that was so gorgeous! (Do girls actually use that word for clothes?) They were from many countries too! I got a dress from France town. The design was so fabulous! ( I hope I'm not overdoing it)

I continued to walk around the village window shopping scouting out on what to buy on my next shopping spree because I ran out of room to put the bags full of clothes in.

(From the point of view of Deathstreak)

I sat in my bed bored. There is nothing to doooooo! I released a groan of mental agony. Then I saw a picture of a wolf on my wall. It looked exactly like….. Aria.

_Flashback no Jutsu._

_I followed the hyper wolf as she hopped across the forest somehow humming a happy tune. There was a question that has been on my mind for sometime. _

"_Hey.. umm. Aria." _

"_Yeah."_

"_How can you and your mother talk?"_

_She stopped. "I don't know. I have never thought about it." She continued hoping in the forest. Another question popped in my head. _

"_Where are we going?" I asked._

"_To put some meat on them bones." She answered as she hopped to a river. I stood by her she suddenly dipped her head in the water. And quickly pulled out. _

_A fish was in her mouth_

_Flashback end_

My eyes suddenly opened. I looked around and realized that I was day dreaming. And that I smelled something. "Something smells fishy?" I said confused on if I was actually smelling it. I walked over to the window and looked outside. There was a sushi shop outside.

A grin formed on my lips.

(Crazed death pov)

Me and the others were walking back from forest. We were right in front of the village gates. I turned and looked at them. Their clothes were all cut up and dirty. "That was intense." panted Raija. "Thats was just the basics all the fun stuff starts tommorrow." I said.

A series of groans came from their lips.

**Sorry for the short chapter had stuff to do decided to end it there. Motavation to write this story is leaving me.**

**Review or die!**

**Please.**


	28. update 2

taking a vacation for the **MAXIMUM **of 2 months. By that time I will continueing posting. I **WILL **be writing on my little vacation. I just need to write at a slower pace for a while. Stuff is going on at school so I am trying to figure out my schedule.


End file.
